


i never wanted this

by dragonbagel



Series: so sweet it'll rot your teeth [7]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Trans Rhys, writing this brought me back from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbagel/pseuds/dragonbagel
Summary: tumblr prompt: rhys being diagnosed with a serious illness and jack losing it instead of being there for rhys, after awhile he realises what he's doing and tries to take care of rhys?this has trans rhys because have i mentioned how much i love him?





	i never wanted this

Rhys blinked as he stared at the doctor in front of him, the stark white hospital wall fading in and out of focus. This couldn’t be happening, it couldn’t. Could it?

He realized after a moment that the doctor was speaking to him, and he forced himself to listen to her words.

“We can attempt some treatments if you wish, but we’ll have to take you off of the testosterone injections for any chance of them being effective.”

Rhys’ hand clenched around Jack’s, the very thought of having to give up all the progress he’d made absolutely terrifying. Maybe it would be worth it, though. Jack had been talking about wanting a kid for a while now, and Rhys wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea. But now, according to the doctor whose falsely chipper voice he’d once again tuned out, he was apparently infertile because of some stupid hormonal imbalance.

He realized he wasn’t as upset about the infertility itself as he was afraid that he’d lose Jack, as his boyfriend had become very invested in trying to knock Rhys up once he’d finally agreed.

He could hear Jack yelling now, his raised voice causing the doctor to clutch nervously at the stethoscope around her neck. He kept repeating something about how this entire situation was bullshit and why did these scientists get paid for doing nothing and seriously he was going to kill someone if they didn’t sort this out.

Rhys didn’t realize he’d started to cry until Jack had cut off his tirade to soothe his boyfriend.

“Babe?” he asked softly, the malice from just moments early completely gone from his voice. “Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry,” Rhys blurted instead of giving Jack an answer. “Fuck, Jack, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, pumpkin,” he said gently, slowly wrapping his arms around Rhys where he sat on the examination table.

The moment was abruptly paused when Jack snapped at the gynecologist to get the hell out of the room and give them some damn privacy, but he soon returned to rubbing calming circles onto Rhys’ back.

“Are you– are you mad at me?” Rhys averted his gaze, fearful of Jack’s answer.

“Am I mad at– no, cupcake, of course not,” he said, gingerly turning Rhys’ face towards him and brushing away a tear.

“B-but I can’t have kids,” Rhys stammered, far past the point of worrying about his dignity.

Jack sighed, looking Rhys directly in the eye. “So I heard, pumpkin. I can get you that treatment stuff the witch doctor was going on about if you want. I’m pretty loaded, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“I– I’m sorry Jack, but I just can’t. I can’t go back to being…” Rhys trailed off, looking down at his body accusingly. He was still uncomfortable with it, even after getting the top surgery Jack had so graciously paid for and being on testosterone for a few years.

“I get it, baby. Don’t you worry.” Jack planted a quick kiss on Rhys’ temple before his worried expression morphed into a small grin. “By the way, what’s your opinion on adoption?”

Rhys swore he’d never hugged Jack so tightly in his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are appreciated! (seriously i crave that validation)  
> tumblr: [dragonbagel](dragonbagel.tumblr.com)


End file.
